


Sensations of Sanity

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot, Rare Pairing, Spark Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shared moment of passion at play</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensations of Sanity

Light flicks of glossa moved over sensitive sensor panels set within the wings, and their owner had to arch and whine for more. The reward of actual mouth pressure, gentle suction along those same sensors made the Seeker writhe with gasping exhalations.

Just the tips of skilled digits brushed along the outer length of the wings in slow, steady strokes, adding to the heady sensation of the receiving Seeker. The static charge building between their frames was crackling, lighting the dark of the room they shared.

That light was joined by the white-blue glow sneaking around the transformation seams on the receiving mech's chest, his lover merciless in teasing him toward an overload.

The Seeker made a sharp cry and collapsed to his knees heavily in front of the mech when a surge of power crashed through him. His lover smoothly moved in front of him, kneeling with him, keeping the difference in height almost the same as when they were standing.

Now that skilled glossa flicked around the edges of the Seeker's canopy, playing at the gaps that were growing wider in response to the stimulation. A heavy groan of need and desire escaped the blue-framed Seeker before he gave in and opened fully, exposing his spark to the lover so intently driving his system crazy.

The smaller mech settled both hands on the Seeker's waist, then leaned in to that swirling, wild energy to flick his glossa along the edge of the overheated chamber, enjoying the almost too-hot taste of the energy-infused metal. The Seeker whined at that teasing flick, hunger held back from becoming demanding action only for the sake of his lover.

Mercifully, his lover shifted, opening his own chest plates. Now, he straightened his legs some, rising up as tall as he could be on his knees, while the Seeker settled low on his. Bright yellow plates rubbed along sensitive armor ridges just before two sparks collided.

Now the Seeker did demand, taking and pulling at the pure energy offered to his own core. The smaller mech was caught by strong hands, keeping him close through the energy storm raging between them now. The pull on the mech's spark gave way to a sudden push of accumulated energy, and the smaller one cried out harshly, vocalizer overwhelmed.

The Seeker's optics glowed fiercely, and he took back some, but not all of what he'd given, before letting go with one hand. This came up to fondle a slender, curving horn, and that sent the smaller mech over completely, his frame stiffening as energy cascaded, pure and unchecked, through every system he possessed.

The blue-framed Seeker smiled, and let go his control, giving up all pretenses of resistance, and the cascading overload was shared on the physical and data levels, until neither mech was certain where one began and ended.

When motion was once again a possibility, the yellow mech laid back, heedless of the floor, unwilling to expend any energy to move to the berth. The Seeker did not mind so much, as he laid beside is lover, one wing guarding this small mech that had come to mean be a lifeline for sanity.


End file.
